The Cloud and The Wind
by beads.of.jade
Summary: " Huh, you're really going to make me say it. Well, you're a pushy authoritarian, like the wind," he looked up at the sky how alike she was to the current guiding the clouds. "And me, I just go with the flow, like a cloud." Their lips were so close that the two could almost know what it would feel like if they touched, and with all her strength she closes the space.


The Cloud and The Wind

I don't own Naruto

Shikamaru watched the clouds as they floated by, he acknowledged the wind that carried them softly, peacefully through the sky, his eyes glistened with envy, he wished he knew a calm wind that could carry him throughout life gently, like a cloud he wouldn't question the destination, he'd just enjoy the effortless ride with content. " Huh, what a simple life that would be." He thought out loud for a second then allowed himself to seep back into his former silence. The wind refreshed him, but he remained on the ground, he wasn't a puff of water vapor, Gravity kept him out of the sky, even if the wind wished to carry him, it couldn't. Or maybe it could, the wind quickened, and what used to caress his skin now stung it, it got strong, dangerous, something was wrong, The pineapple shaped ponytail on top of Shikamaru's head came loose, he held on to the ground but the grass was not strong enough, he no longer touched the earth that once sat beneath him, funny this happened just as he wished it to, he allowed himself to be carried by the wind, resisting was too troublesome, all of a sudden the weather changed and gravity was once again in control.

Temari closed her fan and allowed the wind to vanish, she made her point. "This is all you do, look a the damned sky all day! As if there aren't more important things we must attend to. Get off your ass we have work to complete" For the past few months the two had been commuting between villages creating stronger bonds between the sand and the leaf. Every nation was at peace after the war, as long as the Kage remained so did the allied shinobi. Since their work in the former Chunin exams was effective Shikamaru and Temari were teamed together once again to take care of the current affairs between the nations. Shikamaru thought it was as troublesome as the last time, he'd have to deal with the sand kunochi's verbal and physical abuse for seven more months, the girl was so much like his mother it was uncanny, no wonder the two took a liking to each other, for him that just meant two bumps on his head and two annoying voices telling him what to do, he didn't understand how Shikaku chose such an aggressive loud mouth for a wife, he'd never make that mistake. As for Temari, she couldn't help but fantasize about how their job could bring the two closer together. She had developed what was now more than a crush on the lazy leaf shinobi and found herself for once afraid to make the first move. In any other situation she could play it off and keep her true feelings under wraps by seeming always irritable or annoyed by the boy and his slacking antics, but it was the moments their eyes caressed for a second of eternity, or the peaceful silences that made her heart throb, it was a feeling she couldn't defeat like she could rivals on the battlefield. So she tried to avoid those moments, thinking that without them her feelings would fade, but Shikamaru always found a way into her heart just by being around, even his daily habit of calling her troublesome made her wander if he really meant it, she lived with the fear that her presence in his life wasn't as important or needed as his in hers, and so she'd rather go on not knowing his true feelings than to get her heart broken, she was content with the dreams she sometimes was given where she'd tell him how she felt, and he'd agree to go through the trouble of keeping her around even if it was a pain.

"Troublesome woman," he moved his hair away from his face." Great, you tore the ribbon." He glared at the kunochi's until he noticed she had four ribbons in her hair. She looked at him, he looked handsome with his hair hanging to his shoulders. She stood there staring before realizing what she was doing, gasping at her reddening cheeks, she quickly adverted her gaze.

" Give me one of yours." He demanded

"Uh..." Gathering herself she realized what he was asking of her. "No way! How foolish would I look with only three pony tails in my hair," about as foolish as you look with four, the pineapple head thought, neither one of them could really talk about goofy looking hairstyles. "Find it somewhere else!" Temari finished.

"Where? You destroyed mine and there's no one else around but you, and you have four."

" Just forget Shikamaru! I'm not giving you mine, besides you don't need it, you look better with it down a-anyway..." Oops, she did not mean to give him a compliment, and she had no idea how he would interpret it, it was very likely that he' had figured her out by now and there was no way she could escape.

" Huh?" Was he mistaken or did she imply that he looked handsome? He blushed, and realizing so he lowered his gaze, what about the kunochi's remark made him flustered? How troublesome this entire situation was, just a few moments ago it was just him and the sky full of clouds, when did the teal eyed wind sorcerer become such a big part of his life, she didn't stop at making him wake at the early birds chirp, or even at spending time at _his_ home, making friends with _his_ mother, but she also invaded his small windows of time reserved for private moments, everything she did was becoming completely unprofessional and why was it ok?

"N-nothing, go back to watching those stupid clouds! I have better things to do!" Temari didn't know how to recover from her slip of the tongue, the only logical answer was to abort the mission, so she spat those words, a began walking away, she had to get out of there and quick, but as she took her third step she could no longer move.

" That's right, I've been meaning to do something, oh man, what a drag." As he scratched the back of his head he also tried thinking of how to string his words together.

" Wha- Shikamaru! Remove this damn shadow right now!" But Nara was too deep in thought to pay any mind to the kunochi's requests. When he did look up he couldn't help but laugh, Temari looked livid trying to find a way out, and their positions, the two faced each other with his shadow attaching them together, forcing Temari to mimic Shikamru's movements, he'd seen this before. And just like then, he slowly advanced forward, eventually reaching the girl, her eyes were laced with fear, but his were laced with determination, he wasn't giving up the battle this time. He kept walking until the two shared the same oxygen.

" You're so troublesome," he whispered

" Ok, I think I'd understand by now, you tell me everyday, i know I'm troublesome to you! Whatever." Her feelings were really showing up now. Was he making fun of her, did he know her feelings all along? And what? She was just forced to stand there feeling vulnerable and weak, like she always when she's around him.

"I'm ok with it," What? " You're troublesome and yet I'm just fine with it." He smirks.

" What are you saying Shikamaru?"

" Huh, you're really going to make me say it. Well, you're a pushy authoritarian, like the wind," he looked up at the sky how alike she was to the current guiding the clouds. "And me, I just go with the flow, like a cloud."

"What's your point."

" Geez, I'm a cloud and you're the wind blowing me to destinations I don't know, and I'm ok with It, because, well because I love you."

" You do?" Maybe this was one of her dreams.

" I've always wanted to be a cloud, and with you I am." Their lips were so close that the two could almost know what it would feel like if they touched, and with all her strength she closes the space.


End file.
